The present application relates to a duct structure of a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a duct structure capable of achieving a uniform cold storage of refrigerator in a container space of a door side and a cabinet by separately supplying cool air to a container space provided in a door side of refrigerator, and a refrigerator using the same.